


Danzleikr (preview)

by Beethelesda



Series: Songs of Jötunnheimr [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Loki, Italiano | Italian, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bestia di Jötunnheimr era incantevole e aveva gli occhi di brace.<br/>La bestia di Asgard era pronta all'assalto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danzleikr (preview)

Aveva la pelle calda e l’odore del sudore addosso.

A mani nude, senza Mjöllnir, uno contro uno.  
Giravano in tondo, scrutandosi e studiandosi, attendendo il momento migliore per attaccare.

Si erano stuzzicati tutta la sera, degni figli di due padri dal sangue troppo astioso.  
Seduti l’uno dalla parte opposta all’altra del tavolo, avevano sciolto la lingua col vino e col miele ed erano arrivate le parole pesanti.  
E quell’incontro di pace tra i ghiacci senz’anima era diventato un ribollire di intenti e una culla di impulsi. 

  
L’arena si era formata da sola, tra giganti ed Æsir chiusi in cerchio stretto, ad incitarli, ad aizzarli contro come cani rabbiosi. L’odore dell’alcool era forte quanto le urla. Alcuni scommettevano grossi pezzi d’oro, sbraitandosi contro per la vittoria dell’uno o dell’altro principe.  
Odino fingeva disappunto, una serietà compunta e solenne, mentre Laufey rideva, un ghigno tirato tra le labbra bluastre.

  
Lo guardò attentamente.  
Gli stava davanti, posando sinuosamente un piede accanto all’altro, girando lentamente in tondo senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
Aveva un corpo allungato, la pelle di un azzurrino quasi grigiastro, segnata da armoniosi disegni in rilievo. Aveva abbandonato i suoi mantelli di pelo, rivelando la figura nuda, vestita solo di una gonna di pelle e pelliccia e cinghie decorate d’oro. Passo dopo passo, ancheggiava lievemente. Complicatissimi bracciali d’oro gli stringevano gli avambracci ed i polsi, legati in elaborati intrecci di cuoio lucido. Agganciata all’ombelico, scintillava un’anella d’oro.  
Si era spogliato della collana d’oro davanti ai suoi occhi, lentamente, slacciandola e lasciandola scivolare sul petto, prima di riporla sul tavolo accanto al calice. E si era morso le labbra e lo aveva fissato, distendendo l’armonioso collo in un lieve scrocchiare.  
Aveva i capelli raccolti all’indietro e chiusi in una lunga treccia, con perle d’oro infilate nelle ciocche e scintillanti medaglioni. E dai lati del capo, per poi allungarsi sulla fronte, partivano due meravigliose corna di osso scuro, ricurve e solide, fasciate d’oro alle estremità appuntite.

La bestia di Jötunnheimr era incantevole e aveva gli occhi di brace.  
Sorrideva, con quelle labbra scure che parevano dipinte, muovendo lentamente le lunghe mani ad ogni passo. Unghie nere, affilate e perfette.  
Il gonnellino di pelle gli lasciava scoperte le cosce, legandosi sui fianchi. Ben poco spazio all’immaginazione, anche se con quella razza c’era sempre un dubbio.  
Gli avevano detto che era sia uomo che donna.  
E lui avrebbe allungato l’occhio volentieri.  
Ma forse era colpa dell’ambrosia.

Lo vide arricciare le sopracciglia nere e sottili, socchiudendo gli occhi, nascosti dalle lunghe ciglia eleganti. Allargò le nari, inspirando concentrato. Non lo mollava nemmeno un secondo e non aveva difetti.

E lui era lì a torso nudo, coi capelli biondi raccolti e la pelle lucida di sudore. Aveva gettato in un angolo l’armatura ed il pesante mantello. Si era allacciato bene i calzari ai polpacci ed aveva stretto la cinghia intorno ai calzoni. Non aveva lasciato nemmeno i bracciali e si era rumorosamente scrocchiato spalle e nocche, carico come un toro.

La bestia di Asgard era pronta all’assalto.

 

Iniziò con un pugno ben sferrato, mirato agli zigomi affilati.  
Andato a segno, ma di poco.  
In cambio ricevette una cornata dritta in fronte, che lo fece indietreggiare.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo assetato di violenza.  
I colpi iniziarono a susseguirsi più veloci e più forti. Alle costole, alle spalle, ai fianchi. Lui prediligeva i pugni, mentre lo Jötunn usava maggiormente le grosse corna robuste. Aveva un corpo sottile, ma resistente e la pelle coriacea.  
Lo fronteggiò viso a viso a lungo, rischiando più volte che quelle corna gli accecassero un occhio. Il suo avversario lo guardava divertito, ansimando lievemente dopo ogni carica.

Riuscì ad afferrarlo per le corna a piene mani, stringendo i palmi. Allo Jötunn non piacque affatto. Incassò la testa nelle spalle ed arcuò la schiena, iniziando a spingere forte e girare su se stesso, scuotendo la testa per liberarsi.  
Ne approfittò per prendergli la treccia di capelli e tirarla.  
Lasciò quasi andare la presa nello stupore del suo gemito.  
Gli afferrò le spalle con un braccio e lo costrinse a terra con un colpo alle ginocchia. Lo vide aggrapparsi contro al pavimento e lo sentì tentare di sollevare il bacino. Era testardo e forte e in una posizione forse troppo perfetta.  
Commise l’errore di sporgersi troppo sopra di lui e si beccò un’incornata in pieno viso, che lo costrinse a mollare la presa ed indietreggiare. L’altro si voltò, roteando sulle ginocchia ed assestandogli un colpo di corna ad un fianco.  
Cadde lungo disteso per la sopresa e non fece in tempo a voltarsi che lo Jötunn era già alzato e gli premeva un piede contro la gola.

Le urla della folla si alzarono, i ruggiti potenti degli Jötnar coprivano quasi i fischi degli Æsir. Il sorriso di Laufey si era allargato ed era affilato come una daga.

Il vedersi osservato dall’alto, con quella punta di vittorioso disprezzo, lo caricò ancora di più.  
Gli afferrò la caviglia e lo costrinse a cadere a terra di schiena. Gli montò cavalcioni sui fianchi, tenendogli ferme le corna con le mani. Strinse le ginocchia e lo vide inarcare la schiena, cercando libertà.  
Poi il colpo venne da dietro.  
Aveva piegato le ginocchia e gliele aveva sbattute contro le reni. Bastò per farlo sussultare e per rotolare su un fianco, ma la presa di ferro sulle corna ancora non si scioglieva.  
Si ritrovarono l’uno davanti all’altro, a testa bassa e spalle curve, premendo e tirando, coi piedi che raspavano il pavimento.  
Gli strinse le mani gelate intorno ai polsi, cercando di staccarsele dalle corna, ma lui non mollava la presa.  
Gli piantò le unghie nella carne e non lui potè resistere molto.  
Un colpo dritto al naso, col palmo aperto della mano. Una gomitata veloce dietro la nuca ed era in ginocchio di nuovo.  
Gli tirò i capelli biondi, che si erano liberati dal legaccio.

Di nuovo altre urla. Tutta quella forza bruta e lui finiva sempre in posizione di svantaggio. Odino cominciò ad essere visibilmente irritato.

Si alzò di scatto, girando e stringendo i denti, sopportando il dolore della chioma stretta. Gli afferrò i polsi e se li caricò su una spalla, ribaltandolo con tutto il suo peso e schiantandolo al suolo. Gli lasciò appena il tempo di girarsi sul ventre, dolorante, prima di cercare di afferrargli i polsi e ritorcerglieli dietro la schiena. Evitò le corna affondando la testa contro al suo collo e ne inspirò l’odore.

Profumava di cose che non conosceva e di unguenti preziosi e di fatica.  
Si trattenne a stento dal morderlo.

Qualcuno dalla folla urlò qualcosa e lo fece rinsavire.  
Gli tirò i capelli con la mano libera e lo costrinse in ginocchio, poi gli passò il braccio intorno alla gola ed iniziò a stringere. Lo Jötunn liberò i polsi dalla sua presa e gli afferrò il braccio per tentare di liberarsi e respirare, annaspando.  
Poteva sentire il suo corpo teso e tremante contro, caldo dallo sforzo, profumato di promesse sublimi. Gli si premeva addosso, mugolando ad occhi chiusi.  
Le unghie piantate nella pelle iniziavano a lasciare grossi segni sul suo braccio. Ma avrebbero potuto continuare a lottare e sopraffarsi per giorni.

La folla li incitava e batteva le mani e lanciava grida e grugniti scomposti. Gli spettatori pestavano i piedi a terra ed agitavano in aria i pugni, chiamando altri scontri e altra spettacolarità.  
Fu Odino a mettere fine ai giochi, voltando le spalle ai contendenti e lasciando l’arena umana senza dire una parola.  
Laufey continuava a sorridere. Suo figlio era stato sconfitto, eppure non aveva perso. Scoccò un’occhiata di vittoria alle spalle del sovrano di Asgard e rise forte.  
Separò di persona i contendenti e si complimentò col vincitore.  
Scambiò col figlio un’occhiata eloquente.

I due avversari si guardarono ancora a lungo, prima di stringersi la mano.  
Lo Jötunn gli si avvicinò, approfittando della folla e della stretta, e gli sorrise.  
Lui non capì letteralmente più nulla.  
E non era affatto colpa dell’ambrosia.

 

La bestia di Jötunnheimr giaceva tra le pellicce, illuminate dai bracieri di una luce sanguigna. Era spogliato di ogni cosa ed aveva allargato le gambe, invitante. Aveva fianchi sinuosi e cosce accoglienti. Mugolava, ammiccando. Prometteva meraviglie profumate di miele. Schiuse la bocca ed inarcò la schiena, facendogli intendere che avrebbe avuto tutto lo spazio che voleva, ovunque e in qualunque modo.

La bestia di Asgard era pronta al banchetto.

E banchettò. 


End file.
